Doccubus Lauren's Road Back
by KiKi74
Summary: A story about Lauren. In no way is this connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren had little time to waste. She couldn't hang in the operating room she knew that would be the first place Taft, if he survived Dyson's attack, would look. She did pause for a moment as she thought this was supposed to be a great opportunity for her medically wise. She shook her head saying there was no time to pussyfoot around. She had to get out of there.

As she ran tears started to stream down her face. If she didn't hide quickly the Fae would certainly kill her seeing as she had left her Ash collar behind. She had no protection. She had barely patched Dyson up before he took off to check on Bo and the others. Before he left she did tell Dyson what she did to Taft all but making him vulnerable to attack. She didn't like to be involved in such a premeditated death. But an alive Taft would do the world no good at all. He was an arrogant loose cannon. Although she did understand his reasons for hating the Fae world, he would hurt others in his quest for even more power.

She managed to find an old shack to camp for the night. It was ragged in structure but luckily it still had running water and electricity. She had grabbed some food from Taft's compound and cooked a small meal before she settled in. Lauren the doctor was once again Lauren the baker. She measured the cooking time and ingredients as she had once did when she lived with Bo and Kenzi for a bit. She jumped from a noise she heard outside. Thinking she had been caught but it was only a raccoon also looking for a meal. Is this what her life would become? Jumping at every little sound. Being afraid of all the strangers and foes she would surely run into trying to find a safe place to rest her mind and soul. She knew her mind. It never stops and rest was just a word in her world.

After she had cleaned up from her dinner, she made a spot on the floor with old sheets the last tenants had left behind. Her time in the military prepared her for such accommodations. No she could not think about that time too. That was too painful because it was before she met Nadia and was tricked by the Ash into working for him all those years. A slave. Nothing about her life was free all those years. Not even love. She loved Nadia. The guilt of her love being sick in a pod all those years kept her from pursuing another love or even friends. Her only comfort was the bottles of wine she kept stocked at home. The days seemed a blur and the nights were long. Nobody to comfort her. Nobody to confide it. Just white walls, medical equipment, and treating all the injured Fae that was brought into the lab. Knowing her status. Nothing more than a dog. Come on Lewis she snapped. Your life has changed.

Bo.

Bo happened. Brave, beautiful, bold and fierce Bo. Bo in the beginning was just another Fae Lauren had been ordered to examine. Lauren knew the minute they touched, this was not the average Fae. A beautiful creature indeed, but not a monster. When their eyes met, Lauren was done for. She had to know more. She had to get to know Bo. Bo came along as a inner tube when Lauren felt like she was starting to drown under the pressures of her servitude to the Ash and finding a cure for Nadia so she could free them both. Bo had been aware of her true nature and all that came with it. Lauren felt for her. After years of research and attending to various Fae, Lauren knew she was in a position to help Bo and she would do just that whether the Ash knew about it or not. Lauren decided she needed to rest for the night. Turned out the rusty lamp and went to bed.

Early the next morning Lauren was up and trying to disguise herself as much as she could with her clothes and the clothes she found in one of the closets. She found some hiking boots, knowing they weren't her norm she tried them on. She also a large manly coat and wore that to cover her physique. She had a lot to do and headed out after packing up her belongings again. She walked and walked for hours until she found a public street. She hitchhiked with the first driver she spotted. An older gentlemen that was on his way into town. Lauren made as little conversation as possible with him but loved his old beat up truck. Once he reached his destination, Lauren thanked him for the ride and hopped out. Walking the sidewalks she saw a help wanted sign for waitresses. Knowing she was in no way dressed to impress in the clothes she was in, she ditched her bag, shoes and overcoat behind the restaurant. The manager seemed intolerable but she needed the job, money, and a hideout. She only had a few hundreds that she had swiped from Taft's safe. So tonight's rest and relaxation would be on him. She knew she needed a wig and went to shop for one. Red it was because she was known and being searched for as a blonde. She asked the clerk for directions to the cheapest motel in town. She gathered her stuff and was on her way again.

She checked in for a couple of nights. She knew it would be a good spot to rest but she would need to be smart about her comings and goings. For now she would work and come back to the motel. She also knew she needed to make as little as new friends as possible. The wait staff and regular customers seemed nice. Once she got a couple of days at work under her belt she would reach out to Dyson. Although Bo was always her first thought, she knew the damage she did with their last encounter and knew Dyson would keep Bo safe. Bo. Lauren started to cry again thinking of all that she said to Bo. Most of it was the truth and the loved, was a lie.

The next day a customer came in and stayed for hours. None of the staff had seen him before but a waitress by the name of Crystal waited on him and had been given a large tip and a note that he would be in contact with her soon. Lauren seemed so wary of him that she kept her distance and didn't look in his direction much over the next few weeks.

The day had come. On one of her breaks Lauren called Dyson to ask about his stitches and Bo. She told him she wanted to come home, but he told her it was still not safe and that she would be on her own. She was a smart woman and she could handle herself. When she asked about Bo, Dyson wasn't very communicative. Lauren told him to take care of her and hung up. The manager of the diner told Lauren to answer the phone because he was tired of answering it when he had a staff to do it. He noted they had been calling for a Karen, and he didn't have a Karen on his staff. Lauren was alarmed. She excused herself to the rest room, came back out and immediately busied herself to prepping for the day. A customer became ill from his food. Lauren treated him as Crystal taped it. She tried to remove it but Crystal caught her. Crystal had been very flirty and seemed interested in Lauren. Lauren knew her old life was still out there and she couldn't risk putting anyone else in danger. Crystal worked her over to the point where she agreed to meet up with her that night.

Lauren what are you doing? This is dangerous. You know you are still in love with Bo and you are not into playing with anyone's feelings or using them as a substitution-She muttered to herself as she had stopped for pizza and beer along the way.

After almost one too many beers, Lauren almost gave always her whole life story. Crystal's story sounded like that of her own, so Lauren was sympathetic and needed the distraction. Both giving into their passion, they slept together. Although Lauren seemed to enjoy it, it was almost nothing compared to her times with Bo. Feeling uneasy about it, Lauren left the next day. She was hitchhiking again when she spotted a car coming down the road. She approached from the driver's side and noticed it was Crystal. Laughing to herself, she accepted the ride. Once she got into the car, Crystal oddly apologized and Lauren was grabbed from the back. A car passed as Lauren struggled to avoid passing out. She screamed as much as she could but it wasn't enough to be heard as the other car drove on.

Crystal slowly peeled off to avoid suspicion. Lauren finally passed out as they drove. When she woke up she was in a dark, musty and dirty room. Her hands had been chained. Crystal was laying next to her chained herself. She called out to Crystal but her mouth was so dry she could only muster the slightest whisper. Maybe it was all for the best because she was livid and had she been louder she would have alerted her captors. Still groggy she decided she needed to rest again but this time she would do it while sitting up with her back against the wall. Lauren was used to this. Having her back against the wall fighting to regain her place in the world. Even with she was with the Fae. She was brilliant so she could almost talk or get her way out of anything. Except her ties to the Ash. Her temper flared. She thought she had been smart about her comings and goings since leaving Taft's. Her only mistake was asleep next to her. Lauren would be asleep anymore. She got up after a minute of rest and tried to familiarize herself with their holding room. She walked around and flicked few light switches but decided against flipping them. She heard Crystal mumble behind her. Biting her tongue she kept moving around the room rather than addressing her then.

Once Crystal was awake, she wondered what had happened to her since she was the one that gave them Lauren but she was chained too. She asked Lauren and Lauren said they were being watched. Crystal dipped her head in shame. She felt sorry about what she'd done to Lauren. She told her they just wanted her to keep tabs on Lauren. Sounding way too convenient Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled at the irony.

Lauren had a past. A past she was nor happy or proud about. She told Crystal about her brother. Their plans to try and change the world but one mistake and Lauren was a murderer. She had no choice but to change her name and run. Although the guilt was always keep pace in her race to run away. Now here she was. Karen Beattie aka Lauren Lewis. Dr. Slave. Murderer. But she would no longer be anyone's pushover. Time with Kenzi showed her how to free herself from her handcuffs. Time with Bo gave her the courage to stand up for herself and she would never be the same again. Her captors mocked her telling her they needed her to find out what was wrong with an Elder Fae within an hour or Crystal was dead.

After diagnosing the Fae, Lauren taunted them back saying they were idiots. She threw the folder to the ground and uncuffed herself. She thought she was being held by Hale but when the door opened she knew she had been wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren fully expected to see Hale on the other side of the door. All she saw was the same man she struggled to see in Crystal's rear view mirror. She was lead away to another room. Make your cure for our Elder here doctor. Remember if you fail Crystal will still die.

She was given more blood and several microscopes to work from. She spent the next hours going over more blood work and possible solutions.

Seeing that she had stopped working, her captors yelled for her to focus. She wanted to see the patient but was told she would only be allowed to provide the cure, once the patient was given the cure and showed improvement then the Dr and Crystal, if she lived long enough depending on how quickly Lauren and the treatment worked, would live.

"Treating an idiot that didn't know well enough not to feed off of his own family, probably going mad Fae too", Lauren shook her head in disbelief. But the doctor in her had to do her best to try and save them whomever they were. After several hours passed, she was able to create several serums and was instructed to place the vials in the wall panels.

"Sit tight Dr", we'll get back to you.

Unbeknownst to Lauren her patient was someone related to Bo.

It was Aife.

Trick had stabbed her deeply during their struggle that she fed off of him in desperation and anger. He had Aife watched for days and she became ill.

He knew Lauren was a brilliant doctor and had Dyson tell him where she was. He didn't tell Dyson why he wanted to know. He just made it seem like he was interested for her protection.

Lauren was returned to the same room as Crystal and they waited all night before they heard anything.

"We're going to be fine Crystal, I gave them a lot of vials. It will work".

Crystal just shook her head and faced the wall again.

Two days later, Trick was seen talking to someone in a limousine.

"She is doing better, thank you for your help. Bo can never know about this, neither can Lauren. Now let the Dr. go".

"Yes Fitzpatrick, I have helped you and will stick to the terms of our agreement. Don't forget, I can always tell the succubus times two". said the Morrigan.

When Trick was out of ear shot, a smiling Morrigan said "Now I have my biggest weapon to use against the succubus. Dr. Lewis will come in handy".

Crystal was still struggling with her handcuffs. Lauren checked her wrist and noticed she had indeed developed a nickel allergy. Lauren was furious. She had thought helping the elder would make them lenient enough to remove Crystal's cuffs after she had been dragged away to find a cure.

She yelled for help but didn't get a response. An hour passed and she yelled again.

"You idiots Crystal has developed a nickel allergy. I demand you help her right now".

"Dr. Dr. Dr".

"We will get her all the help she needs, but you must come with us".

Lauren heard the voice and was shocked to hear the Morrigan's voice. "That can't be the Morrigan", she mumbled.

The door opened again and she knew it was true.

She stood up "You. What do you want?

"I just want you to come with me".

"What about Crystal?

"I will help the human, now come with me".

"I don't want to leave Crystal".

"If you don't come with me I will leave her here for days, to die".

Lauren finally went along. She was sickened to her stomach. Just another kick in the gut from the Fae. To make matters worse this time it was the Dark Fae. Crystal cried as Lauren was led out, she took one look back at Crystal before she stepped outside of the door.

The Morrigan led her away and into her limo. She went over the conditions on which she would help Crystal:

Lauren was never to try and contact the Light Fae or Bo. If so, Crystal would instantly die.

Evony would provide her with a room, food, clothes and access to the Dark Fae labs.

She wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere alone. Someone could spot her and report back to Bo.

Lauren would also need to treat the Dark Fae if any were injured.

"Basically you will be my girl toy until I am finally able to get the succubus to turn Dark or kill her".

Lauren was devastated. After all she had gone through. She was somewhat free from the Light Fae only to be captured by the Dark. She knew none of them would come looking for her. Bo was still unaligned to her knowledge and would be in serious danger if she even attempted to rescue her. All that was missing was a dog collar.

She missed Bo more than anything. But she would never risk putting Bo in danger. For now the Morrigan had all the power. A new slave, at least in Lauren's mind.

Lauren knew she was brilliant, she just had to come up with a way to get Crystal set free or get them both released.

Weeks later the Morrigan mocked her telling her about the Una Mens looking for her. Lauren knew how powerful they were and this was a bigger threat to her and those she loved more than the Morrigan was.

Lauren had no way to confirm that threat.

"Why would they suddenly be after me? she asked.

"Vex honey, he gave you up to save his ass".

Lauren knew Vex was dark and had no reason or morality to not turn on her. Lauren wanted to scream but she wouldn't give the Morrigan the satisfaction of seeing her squirm.

"I will protect you Dr., as long as you hold true to the conditions of our agreement. You set one foot anywhere out of my compound and you are as good as dead and so is your precious Bo".

Lauren was dragged around and forced to participate in the Morrigan's exploits daily. Her nights were spent worrying about Bo. She thought back to when Hale told her if the Dark got their hands on her, they'd kill her.

This was much worse. Forced to work for a woman that only wanted her to use against Bo. Lauren had thought Taft would be the beginning towards her freedom. She simply walked from one prison into another. The ever present curious doctor still wondered who the patient was and what was being done with her serum. The Morrigan wouldn't ever tell her. Was she the mastermind behind her kidnapping?

She couldn't ask Crystal, she had no idea where she was being held now. She thought about Crystal's confession about their one night stand. Had she listened maybe she would have a lot more answers than she had now, which was all but nothing. Could she write a note to Crystal? No. They would likely tear it up or read it. The doctor had nothing. Nothing but her four walls and a tired mind racing for answers.

Lauren had to find a way to get out from under the Morrigan's thumb or at least find a way to manipulate the situations to her advantage. She still held Crystal's safety as a priority. The Fae always held a woman over her head. First Nadia. now Crystal. She loved Nadia but cared for Crystal as someone that got caught up with the wrong people like Lauren did in the Congo.

"Damn it, not again", she mumbled bowing her head.

A month later Lauren was told that she would be allowed to see Crystal for a few minutes. Lauren knew she had to talk quick because a few minutes to the Fae wasn't much at all. Crystal was dragged in. Still wearing the same clothes as the last time Lauren saw her. She wanted to run to Lauren but couldn't because she was handcuffed and shackled.

Lauren was relieved to see she was still alive but had lost significant weight. Lauren wanted answers and Crystal was willing to provide them. When Crystal started to talk she was almost beaming when she talked about her singing career. Then as she started to get to part that led them to this, the Morrigan appeared 'That is long enough". Lauren watched Crystal being led out to a waiting limo. Once the driver and Crystal were inside, the limo exploded. Lauren screamed in horror. Let me go please but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"She was about to give away everything, what's another loss of human life to me?

"Not much at all Dr., so you best remember that".

When the Morrigan left, Lauren just collapsed. She was done. There was nothing she could do. Maybe had she not fled the Light Fae, Crystal wouldn't have been blackmailed and subsequently killed in front of her. The Morrigan had nothing else to hold over her head but the Una Mens threats and her whereabouts. She knew she needed Bo. She wanted Bo. Bo was her single light in the darkened Fae world. Lauren wasn't one to cry but it's all she could do at the moment.

What was a brilliant doctor to do? There had to be a way to get some breathing room and or better sleeping quarters. Her room was very cheap and bland. Could she surface as Karen Beattie and take her chances with the authorities? That would be one way to call the Morrigan's bluff. But deep down Lauren knew the Morrigan didn't bluff.

Months has passed and Lauren noticed that the Morrigan would often take overnight trips but only on the weekends. She wondered why. She waited until the next weekend had come and told one of the guards that the Morrigan had some life or death lab results of Lauren's in her office. She convinced one of them to let her in. When he turned his back and opened the door, Lauren injected him with knockout gas. She managed to drag him in and locked the door behind them. If anyone came by they would assume the door was clocked because the Morrigan was out of town. She hacked into her computer and what she found rocked her world.

The first Ash was still alive but he was in a coma at another Dark Fae facility. From the doctor's notes listed in the file there was a way to wake him up. But they had not found the solution yet. From what Lachlan had told Lauren about Nadia, she didn't care if the bastard ever woke up but this did give her ammunition against the Morrigan. She printed out copies of what she saw and stuffed it in her lab coat. She woke up the guard with another injection and told him she found what she was looking for and was ready to go back to her room.

She spent the rest of the night trying to decide how she would proceed with this bombshell. The Light Fae would be furious that the Dark was holding one of their own, especially the Ash. All Lauren could think was "You bastard, who's life is in who's hands now? She managed a small smile and went to bed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren woke up early the next day. She showered and dressed before she was due at the Dark Fae lab. The Ash still being alive gave her many ideas. One was that she needed to work secretly to create the cure for his coma and two she needed to find a way to get to him to inject it. She was going to save his life, even though he didn't deserve it. She was hopeful he would be so grateful that once he woke up and made a phone call, his minions would come for them both.

She arrived at the lab and began to gather all that she would need for the injections. She wanted and needed to be quick about it. She would keep her ears and eyes open in case the other doctors were working on the cure. If so that meant they had to be taken to the Ash to try every cure they could come up with. Lauren was absolutely confident that her's would work.

A month later she had been listening to a mouthy, and pissed off Dr. He would work all day blabbing about the Morrigan's exploits and top secret information. Apparently she had screwed him over too. The Morrigan would send two doctors every other weekend to test their latest injections. He wasn't sure why the Morrigan wanted to wake the Ash instead of killing him. Lauren's ears really perked up when he said Lachlan had conspired with the Morrigan to put out the word that he had died, so Lachlan could step up and compete to be the next Ash. Just then Lauren remembered how cruel the Morrigan was when Lauren and Bo went to pay their respects to Lachlan. "What in the hell is she really up to, now that Lachlan was dead? Lauren wondered to herself. As far as Lauren knew Hale was now the Ash and his life could be in danger too.

The Morrigan would come into the lab once a week to look for lazy workers and to make sure nobody was plotting behind her back. Lauren knew she trusted her but only a little bit. She kept her injection samples in her pockets at all times, when the others would go for lunch, she worked on them. She read through the mouthy doctor's notes. When the two Doctors were sent they were dressed in biochemical suits. The only part of the body anyone could see was the eyes. The Morrigan had them modified so the doctor's identities wouldn't be revealed. Lauren saw her chance. The doctors were given an hour each to try out their injections. Lauren would find out who the next Doctors to see him on the list were and trade places with one of them. They all seemed to be the same height and were almost down to nothing in weight. Luckily the same day they were sent were on the same weekends the Morrigan was away.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren's chance had finally come. She woke up earlier than normal and her nerves were off the charts. Her injections for the Ash were complete. She had knockout gas injections for one of the Doctors so she could take her place and the guards at the other compound when the Ash woke up.

"Be quick. Be thorough", she thought to herself.

Lauren found herself looking around her room. There was nothing she was concerned about leaving behind. Nothing but the cold walls and a bed that felt like a rock. She wore low heeled boots, jeans, a blouse and jacket above it. She hid all her injections in her sleeves until she was able to put on the suit. She couldn't help but snort knowing she was risking her life for a man that took five years of her and Nadia's lives. She finally left for the lab. The two doctors were given their suits there and ten minutes to change. The Doctor who Lauren was going to knock out was nervous. She didn't want to go, having failed so many times, she felt the Morrigan would have her killed for sure if she failed again. She needed help with her suit and Lauren was the only female in the lab. Lauren felt bad for her but stuck to her plan with the knockout gas. "I'm sorry", she said whispering as she dragged her into an empty closet and took her suit.

The driver was late coming for the Doctors. Lauren's nerves were back and she wondered if they were still being allowed to go. He finally showed and they loaded up. The van was so small but that was the Morrigan. Cheap, cheap, cheap. Lauren didn't care this would likely be her last time in it. One doctor would wait in a separate room while the other Doctor worked on the Ash. Lauren was picked to go in first but chose to go last. The other Doctor was grateful. The sooner he got in and tested it, the sooner he could get out and start over if it failed.

It was now Lauren's turn. She slowly walked in taking deep breaths as she did. She finally saw him. He still had bruises and the other doctor's attempts failed. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Problems Doctor, asked one of the guards that walked her in.

"No, no problem", she said as she walked closer to the Ash.

She pulled the syringes out of a bag she was given and injected him.

"You will have one hour doctor", the guard said.

Lauren took a seat and waited.

"Come on bastard, wake up", she whispered.

Nearly 45 minutes passed before she saw him begin to stir. She went to lean over him.

"It's me Ash. I am the reason you are waking up. I will help you get out of here and you will release me from the Fae".

Another minute passed and he was now wide awake. The guard came in after witnessing him waking up. He walked closer to make sure and when he tried to call for the other guard, Lauren snuck up behind him and injected him.

The Ash was now sitting up. He was still groggy but awake. Lauren gave him a cell phone she swiped for him to call Hale. It took them 20 minutes to reach a disbelieving Hale. He remained unconvinced until Lauren got on the phone.

"Hale, It's me Lauren. The Ash is alive and we need you to send help quickly".

"Lauren? What the hell are you doing with the Ash?

"Hale I don't have time for the 20 questions game, just send help. Track the phone if you need to or I can text you the address. And whatever you do, don't tell Bo or Dyson yet".

She gave him the address. She grabbed the Ash and he put one arm around her shoulder. He was better but still weak. '

Lauren opened the door leading to the exits and checked the hallway. The other doctor was not in the waiting room they were assigned to but had left his suit. Lauren told the Ash to put it on. This was how they would walk out and wait for Hale's men. The other guard discovered them and Lauren stated they were ready to go back to the Dark Fae compound.

"Fine come with me and I will take you to the exits", he said.

Lauren wondered why he wasn't concerned about the other guard but paid it no mind. There was an hour and a half wait. Lauren had found a chair for the Ash to sit in. He still hadn't said much to her yet.

Lauren had another idea. She would get the driver to take them to the guards gate. She would inject him before they reached it and she would drive out saying they were done treating the Ash. She then called Hale to tell him where they could meet to swap out vehicles. The Morrigan had to be back at the compound by now but Lauren didn't care, as far as she was concerned, she was rid of the Dark Fae.

The Ash finally spoke and said "Dr. Lewis?

"Yes", she replied trying to contain her anger.

"How did you find me?

"The Morrigan had a file on her computer. She had been treating you for months but none of her doctors could ever come up with the cure. She allowed me access to the labs and I found it. But you need to rest a bit. You've been out for months but the serum needs to work a little longer. Once you have slept a bit more, you will wake up feeling a whole lot better. Well besides your wounds needing to heal".

"Where is Dr. Lewis? the Morrigan screamed inside the labs. She went to check Lauren's room and she was not there.

"Damn it. I had her", she said.

Lauren pulled in behind an old building about 2 miles away from the facility they had just left and called Hale to let him know.

Hale came with them to make sure it wasn't a joke. He loved being Ash but knew he would have to step down now.

"Lauren I guess I was wrong about you. You are a damn genius to pull this off", said Hale.

He knew they were still in Dark Fae territory and instructed his men to move quickly getting the Ash into the other van. He helped Lauren out and into the van himself.

"Go! He yelled to the driver.

He handed Lauren some sandwiches and water.

"Lauren _this_ is huge. The Light Fae Elders will be impressed and happy to have him alive and out of Dark Fae hands".

"Personally Hale. I don't give a shit about the Light Fae, much less the Elders. I just want and think I deserve my freedom. That will be my asking price", she fired back.

"Lauren that is a steep price and after what you just did, they will really want you under their control now".

"I don't care what they want, _I_ want my freedom".

"What about Bo?

"What about her? She didn't care to come looking for me and I'm sure she's sleeping with Dyson as we speak".

"Lauren you seem different. I know you really don't feel that way about Bo".

"You're right I don't but I have to think of me now".

"Look Lauren. I went through Lachlan's papers and I think there is something you should know about Bo", said Hale.

"Bo is not in charge of my freedom. This asshole in the back is".

"Shhh Lauren", said Hale

"What? He knows he's an asshole", she mocked.

"Now how long until we reach the compound or somewhere I can get some fresh clothes, to shower and change?

"We should be there in an hour or so", said Hale

"Good", said Lauren finishing up her sandwich.

"I should call Trick he would want to know", said Hale

"Don't mention me when you do, just say your crew found the Ash", said Lauren

"But Bo...".

"No Hale. I am tired and not ready to deal with Bo today".

"Ohh and by the way, when I said I want my freedom, I still want Light Fae protection. The Morrigan told me the Una Mens want me dead and she will too since I'm sure she knows I escaped'.

"Lauren the Ash is back, I don't think the Una Mens will care at this point. The Morrigan knows her place, she won't cross that line".

"But I care. It's my life not theirs".

"Lauren you need to call Bo".

"Are you saying _you_ can't protect me? That I need a succubus to do that for me?

"No I can but she's been worried about you. We can drop you off at the club house and take the Ash to the compound to rest".

Lauren laughed. "Yes take me to the club house so I can walk in on one of Bo's booty calls".

"No, I want to go and shower".

"But you can shower and change there. You know she would keep you safe".

"Dyson is your boy. Look me in the eyes and tell me he's not with Bo".

"I don't know for sure, but I can call him".

"Not necessary", she said.

To Lauren's chagrin, Dyson was calling Hale.

"Dyson what's up?

"I came by your office and they said you had to rush off. Are you ok?

"Yes I'm fine Dyson. Heading back there now".

"Ok let me know when you arrive so I can come by again".

"Where are you now Dyson?

"I'm at the Dal".

"Alone?

"Yeah. Why do you ask?

"Just asking. Normally you're all over Bo".

"Bo's at home with Kenzi". said Dyson.

"Oh ok, I will call you back when I arrive Dyson. Later".

"Later".

"Lauren?

"I heard him. I still don't want to see Bo yet".

"Ok. Ok. Don't ever say I never tried to help", he laughed.

"But seriously Lauren, _this_ is huge".

"Yep and they better make it worth all of my troubles".

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

When the group approached the LF compound they noticed small fires and smoke blowing out of the windows. They had been attacked. One of the guards managed to tell Hale that the Dark Fae had bombed the place. There were bodies and blood everywhere.

"Damn it", said Hale kicking a chair.

There was a few nurses but Lauren was the only doctor available to treat the wounded. Lauren quickly put her hair up and then put on 3 sets of scrubs to disguise herself so the nurses and guards wouldn't know who was treating them. Ten guards and four doctors had been wounded but only one had life threatening injuries. She attended to the injured and the most injured was taken into surgery.

While Lauren was in surgery. Bo and Dyson showed up to see what they could do to help. Hale told them to calm down and allow the wounded to be treated. Dyson wanted to attack the Dark Fae asap. Hale told him to hold off on revenge, they have to have proof and a full proof plan.

"Why did they attack now? Bo asked

"I don't know", Hale lied.

"Bullshit", Bo fired back. "There has to be a reason".

"Well what are you doing here Bo? asked Hale trying to get Bo to leave in fear she would discover Lauren was back and there. He had to keep Lauren under wraps knowing her terms for treating the Ash.

"Hale? I always help", said an annoyed Bo.

"Well I need you out of the way and not going off halfcocked to the Dark Fae", said Hale.

"Well someone has to do something", said Dyson

"Someone is doing something. The wounded are being treated and the Ash will arrange the next point of attack", said Hale.

"Hale you're getting arrogant", said Bo.

"No I'm being practical", he said.

Dyson was starting to get a weird feeling. He was starting to smell someone very familiar.

"Lauren?

"What? asked Bo.

"I smell Lauren", said Dyson

"That's impossible. Lauren is not here", said Hale

"Dyson?

"I smell her Bo. She's been here".

"Well of course she has been here Dyson, she was a doctor here for a long time", said Hale

"No. This is a fresh smell Bo", said Dyson

Bo looked as if she was being punched in the face.

"Lauren? Here..no way", said Bo

Lauren was doing with the surgery. She wanted to strip her scrubs off. But couldn't risk it.

Bo had walked out into the halls. She knew Dyson's sense of smell was legit and she had to see if Lauren was in fact there.

Lauren was walking the halls too. She saw Bo before Bo saw her and ducked into a closet. She was glad to see Bo looking well but wasn't ready to talk to her yet. Lauren had nowhere to go.

Lauren was no coward. She came out of the closet and started walking right towards Bo. She stripped off her surgery hat and let her hair flow.

Bo turned around and saw Lauren standing just feet from her.

"Bo", said Lauren.

Bo shook her head.

"No you woudn't come back and not call me", she said to Lauren.

"I'm back Bo, but I can't come with you", she said

"What? Why not?

Lauren was tired. It had been a long stressful day and she wasn't really up for a Lauren and Bo talk but she had to tell her something before word got out.

"Bo come with me", she asked.

"Don't tell me this is another Ash told you to do it thing", said Bo.

"No, just come with me", said Lauren

Bo walked slowly towards Lauren. Pointed her hand and said "After you".

Lauren took her to the only secluded part of the compound that hadn't been damaged.

They found an empty room and took their seats.

"Bo...".

"What the hell is going on Lauren?

"Bo what I am about to tell you will sound crazy but it must not get out yet. The first Ash is alive".

"What? asked a startled Bo

"He's alive. He was in a coma and the Dark Fae had him".

"What the hell would the Dark Fae want with a comatose Ash?

"I don't know. I didn't stick around to ask the Morrigan. He had been in a coma for weeks and the other doctors failed to wake him up. After months of my own brainstorming I was able to find a serum to wake him up. He's alive and secured in this compound".

"Lauren...why didn't you come to me?

"I couldn't and I can't Bo. The Una Mens and the Dark Fae are after me. They will look everywhere they know I would go. The only option is to stay here and hope Hale's security is good enough until the threat is gone".

"But I could protect you", said Bo.

"I know you can Bo, but I won't put you and Kenzi in that kind of danger. The Morrigan must be furious about my escape and the Ash being gone as well".

"Lauren...

"No Bo, I cannot come with you".

"So what do you plan to do, you can't stay locked away here forever", asked Bo

"I will meet with Hale soon. I will tell him for rescuing the Ash, I want to be released from the Light Fae and round the clock protection until the threats are gone".

"No I won't let you be stuffed in this facility", said Bo

"For the time being it's my only option. Unless the first Ash makes a full recovery which I fully expect him to do, I'm stuck here".

"There has to be another way Lauren. I will talk to Hale and speed things up", said Bo

"Bo please let me do it", said Lauren

"Why?

"Because if I can do this, on my own, the Fae will respect me better and once I am free, they will leave me the hell alone".

"Look Lauren. I won't let you stay here. I don't trust the guards and from what I can see they won't be able to fight off the Una Mens or the Dark Fae".

"Well we can't do much about it tonight so I will find a room to sleep in and wait to talk to Hale tomorrow", said Lauren.

"Fine. Then I'm staying with you", said Bo

"But Kenzi...", said Lauren

"I can get Dyson to watch Kenzi", said Bo

"Bo, you can't. Dyson will wonder why you can't go home".

"Dyson already knows you're back Lauren. He detected your scent earlier".

"Damn. I'm a sitting duck", said Lauren

"No Lauren. We will fix this and I won't argue about it, I'm staying with you tonight".

Bo got on the phone and called Dyson. She told him she found a lead on a case she had been working on and wouldn't be home and needed him to watch after Kenzi.

"Bo...".

"No Lauren. I know we have problems that need to be resolved but your life comes first".

Lauren was too tired to argue.

"Well we will need beds to sleep in", said Lauren.

"Stay put and I will find one", said Bo.

Twenty minutes later Bo came back with one bed.

"Bo was that all you could find?

"Yes. The others were too damaged to sit on much less lady down on. We will be fine Lauren", she said.

"Ok well I need to shower", said Lauren

There was a full bathroom down the hall. Lauren went to shower and Bo stood guarding it while she did so. When Lauren was done they went back and got ready for bed.

Lauren climbed into the bed first and Bo snuggled up next to her.

"Bo?

"It's just sleep Lauren and you look like you need a lot of it, so go".

"Fine. Good night".

When Bo woke up Lauren was gone. Bo started to panic thinking it was all a dream until she saw the scrubs Lauren had slept in. They still held her scent.

"Good morning Ash".

"Good morning Dr. Lewis".

"Let's get right to the point. I want my freedom and round the clock protection until the Una Mens and Dark Fae are no longer immediate threats".

"Lauren...".

"Do not Lauren me. You will get this done or I will reverse the serum on the _real_ Ash".

Hale was startled "You can do that?

"I never make a serum without an antidote", Lauren smirked.

"Look Lauren that sounded like a direct threat and we can't have anyone threatening the Ash".

"Take it as you want to Hale. But those are my terms and they are non-negotiable".

"I see time as the Morrigan's captive has made you dark doctor".

"No it's made me pissed off", fired back Lauren.

"I see".

"No I don't think you do see. Stop stalling and get my terms met. I could have injected him and killed him. But the doctor in me won out. I haven't forgotten it was him who cursed Nadia and chained me to the Fae with a dog collar".

"Look Lauren this will take time for me to convince the Elders to just let you go. You have been invaluable to the Fae".

"Keeping me in servitude is not valuing me, Hale".

"Watch your tone doctor if you want me to go to bat for you".

"Hale I know it's not your fault I was a slave to the Fae, but you're my only chance to be free. Once that bastard is back up and running things, I will be right back where I started".

"Who's to say he won't free you?

"Who's to say that he will?

"Lauren it is going to take time for me to set up that meeting. I just can't make one phone call and demand the meeting".

"I took him from the Dark Fae. They won't wait long to retaliate either, as you've seen how this compound was attacked".

Bo burst in.

"Hale have you seen Lau-".

"Oh so you are still here Lauren", she noted

"Yes and you must leave. I need to handle this on my own".

"Bo this is a private matter. Please excuse yourself", said Hale

"No. No I know all about Lauren's problems and you will help her Hale", said Bo

"Bo I asked you not to interfere", said Lauren

"You're life is in danger Lauren, I can't sit back and do nothing. When I didn't find you next to me this morning I started to assume the worst", said Bo.

"So how long Hale or do I need to take Lauren home with me?

"Bo like I told Lauren it will take time for me to meet with the Elders to talk about setting her free".

"Well that answers that then, Lauren you're coming home with me", said Bo

"And for protection?

"You will be fine. I will be with you day and night until we can get the threats against you removed".

"Ok but we need a heavy escort back to the club house because they can come from anywhere".

"Hale?

"I will have a heay escort arranged within the hour".

"In the mean time I will call Dyson and have him continue to wait there with Kenzi until we arrive".

Lauren just shook her head. She believed in Bo but didn't quite trust that Hale had enough men to escort them to Bo's.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hale was true to his word. He had a heavy escort that followed Bo and Lauren to the club house. Dyson was standing outside when they pulled up and was shocked to see Lauren.

Once inside they quickly formed a plan. Dyson would stay outside with a few guards that Hale was able to spare. The other guards would go back and protect the Light Fae compound until it was repaired from the fire.

Lauren was already bored and nervous. Kenzi offered her a glass of wine but she opted for heavy liquor.

"Whoa there with my Vodka hotpants", said Kenzi.

Lauren was drinking it like water. Bo ordered a pizza for the group and tried to find a soothing movie to pass the time. Things with her and Lauren were still strained and Bo didn't want to push.

Dyson came running into the house. The Light Fae compound had been struck again. Hale was fine but would be quickly relocating to anothter facility.

"See. They are just coming for us without hesitation", said Lauren taking bigger shots of Vodka

"Lauren calm down. It will be ok", said Bo rubbing her arm gently.

"We don't know who it is. The Una Mens or the Dark Fae".

"It doesn't matter, we will be fine. You're safe here", said Bo

As far as sleeping arrangements. Bo would sleep on the couch and Lauren would sleep in her bed. Bo wanted to be the second point of attack should anyone get past Dyson and the guards.

Bo wanted to go and talk to the Morrigan and the Una Mens directly but didn't trust anyone to protect Lauren in her absence. There had to be a way to settle both threats.

Lauren thought about the printout she made off of the Morrigan's computer. If she could get a copy to the Una Mens maybe they would go after her since she was Dark and had a high ranking Light Fae member in her clutches. She would wait until everyone went to bed and pay them a visit.

Night came and everyone seemed tired and tipsy from all the wine, and vodka. Everyone except Lauren. The pizza kept her mostly sober. When she came downstairs Bo stirred on the couch. She disguised herself and ran out the back door since Dyson and co were keeping tabs on the front. Luckily for her Dyson had fallen asleep so he wouldn't notice her scent.

Bo woke up angry that she had fallen asleep. She went to check on Lauren only to find her gone.

"Damn it', she screamed.

Kenzi woke up and came running out of her bedroom. 

"What's wrong?

"Lauren is gone", said Bo.

"Dyson wake the hell up, you fell asleep", bristled Bo.

"How the hell did Lauren get past any of you?

"I don't know Bo, I couldn't have been sleep for long", said Dyson

"Hale will hear about this", Bo told the guards.

"Well well. If it isn't the succubus' human doctor", said the Keeper.

"Um yes I'm Lauren and I brought you something very interesting".

"What could a human have for the Fae?

"The first Ash", mocked Lauren

"What? He's dead. I saw the body", said the Keeper.

"No he's very much alive. I saved him...from the Dark Fae".

"You're lying human. The Dark Fae knows better than to cross lines".

Lauren laughed "The Morrigan lives by her rules only".

"How do you know this", asked the Keeper.

"Oh I was her captive too. Until she went away and basically left her office ripe for the picking".

"Lauren! Bo came running and screaming into the lair with Dyson in tow.

"Succubus back up. I am talking to your human lover", said the Keeper.

"Lauren what are you doing? Asked Bo.

"I'm handling this and how did you find me? Asked Lauren

"Every sucubus should come with her own K-9", said Bo giving Dyson an apologetic look.

"Go on human", said the Keeper.

"As I was saying the Dark Fae has had the first Ash for months. He was in a coma and the doctors were struggling to find a cure to wake him", said Lauren

"Do you have proof? Asked the Keeper.

"Besides him recovering at the Light Fae lab, I have a printout that I got directly from the Morrigan's computer. It lists where he was being kept", said Lauren

"What do you want from us? Asked the Keeper.

"Your threats removed", said Lauren

"Very well. We will investigate what you told us. If we find it's true, we will remove the threats and take action against the Dark Fae leader. But if you're lying human, you will a dead human walking. Not even the sucubus will save you", said the Keeper.

"If you come near her-".

"Easy succubus. You're threats are pointless here. As I'm sure you've learned before", said the Keeper.

"Well yes your reverse chi packs a punch", said Bo.

"We will be in contact. For now human you , the succubus and her wolf are free to go", said the Keeper.

Once they were outside Bo was furious.

"Lauren! They could have killed you", said Bo.

"But they didn't and they won't", said Lauren.

"Well you have gotten a lot bolder that's for sure", said Dyson

"I don't like it. They could still come after her, although I would love to be a fly on the Morrigan's wall when the Una Mens pay her a visit", said Bo

Lauren laughed "So would I. Now let's get the hell out of here and wait out the storm".

"Lauren you really shouldn't have taken this risk with your life", said a worried Bo.

When they arrived back at the club house, Kenzi was wide awake and had her sword in her hands when the others walked in.

"Hey next time how about telling me when the Legion of Doom runs off to save the world", said Kenzi.

"Sorry Kenzi, we had to track Lauren down", said Bo.

"Hotpants where did you go?

"The Una Mens lair", said Lauren

"What? said Kenzi shocked.

"Yes she went to confess what she's done with the Ash, and who held him captive. Now we will really need to be on guard", said Bo.

We will have new sleeping arrangements. Dyson will sleep on the couch. Kenzi in her bed and Lauren and I will sleep in mine", said Bo.

"Bo-"

"No Lauren do not fight me on this. They won't get their hands on you, the Una Mens or the Dark Fae", said Bo.

"The Una Mens won't give two shits about the Morrigan once they confirm Lauren's story. Pretty sure Lauren's a small fish in a big pond now", said Kenzi.

"That's true. They will not want to punish Lauren as much as the Morrigan", said Dyson.

"I still don't like it", said Bo

"Bo you will always worry. But for now let's just enjoy the peace. Pizza and wine anyone? Kenzi asked

"Well it's too early for pizza but I'd love some Vodka", said Lauren

"It's never too early for pizza doc", said Kenzi.

Dyson laughed at Kenzi. "But seriously who's gonna tell Hale about Lauren? he asked.

"I can call him. He will be furious for me overstepping but this is my life and I'm tired of it being in someone else's hands or on their hit list", said Lauren.

"Lauren I think you should go in person and I will go with you", said Bo.

"We all will. You did a bold thing", said Dyson.

"No time like the present. Dyson call and let him know we're on our way so the guards don't freak out", sighed Bo.

Lauren started to fidget and Bo noticed.

"Lauren it will be fine, I promise", said Bo trying to assure her.

"Why the hell do we have an Ash when people just do whatever the hell they want to do? asked a furious Hale.

"Hale-"

"Don't Hale me Bo".

"I have no idea how the elders will react to this news", he said

"This only affects the Dark Fae. I gave the Una Mens proof of the Morrigan's treachery. Once they look into it, the Light Fae shouldn't suffer", said Lauren.

"She's right Hale", said Bo.

Back at the Dark Fae compound, The Morrigan was furious.

"I don't know who the idiot was that let Dr. Lewis and the Ash escape but your days are numbered. You will be a speck of wax on the floor", she said.

"So it's true", said the Keeper who was in ear shot.

"What are you doing here? asked the Morrigan.

"You have crossed the line and broken Fae laws. You had no right to take an Ash away from the Light Fae", said the Keeper.

"How did you know? asked the Morrigan.

"Nevermind how we receied this news. Your mouth just confirmed will suffer the consequences of your actions. First you will pay a heavy fealty to the Light Fae. We will get back to you on your other punishments. Once the wounded Ash is back on his feet, I am sure he will take actions too".

"Get out of my office", said the Morrigan

"While you still have an office. We will be in touch. We will take our leave now", said the Keeper.

"The succubus", said the Morrigan as the Una Mens left.

The gang had headed to the Dal for drinks and to get Lauren some fresh air. They were 2 shots in when the Morrigan showed up.

"Where is the succuslut and her doctor lover? she asked.

"Can I help you Evony? asked an angry Bo.

"What did you tell the Una Mens?

"I actually didn't tell them anything. I heard you did in one of your rants. You're not the only one that can plant spies", said Bo. Bo knew she was lying but still protecting Lauren.

"Fine where is your doctor then? I'm sure she was the mouth piece", said the Morrigan.

"The doctor is off limits to you Evony", said Hale entering the Dal.

The Morrigan laughed. "What is this protect the human day?

"No it's protect an ally day. Lauren has been granted Light Fae protection which means she's under my protection until the first Ash is well", said Hale,

"It's Ok Hale. The Una Mens will be on her ass soon" said Kenzi.

"How many human pets do you need succubus? mocked the Morrigan.

"Just those two and if you come near either of them again, I won't be so nice on your ass either", said Bo.

"Lauren I thought you had more balls than this. Why can't you speak for yourself? asked the Morrigan.

"I can speak for myself. Bye Evony", snapped", Lauren.

"I will make all of you pay for this", said the Morrigan leaving.

"Hale is it true? I have full protection? asked Lauren

"You do. That part I was able to work out, now the other part they are still mulling over as you have become increasingly valuable with your selfless rescue of the Ash", said Hale.

"Hale I deserve my freedom, not accolades" said Lauren.

"I know you do, but this won't be an easy decision for them", said Hale

"It wasn't an easy decision to rescue the Ash but I did", said Lauren growing angry.

"Lauren he's doing his best" said Bo.

"I know he is, I'm just trying to get across how serious I am", said Lauren.

"Ok I will see if I can light a fire under them", said Hale

"You do that", said Lauren and Bo in unison.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren had been sitting for hours. She shook her head just as long. She never once doubted her brilliance and knew what she was looking at was proof.

"Come on. Wake up and stop playing with me", she said.

She was talking to the first Ash. He had been back in the compound for days and she knew he should be better. Up, walking and talking.

Lauren stood up to stretch her legs. She had plenty of room to walk in circles. She stood looking out the window. She was so close to being out there, living the life she often saw free people living. She would be able to truly enjoy the sweet taste of nature that she saw emitting off of the trees.

She turned around and screamed "Wake up. I know you can hear me and understand every word I'm saying. Don't make me be the doctor that reverses this", she said with the antidote in her hand.

Taking a deep sigh. His resistance. Hale's resistance. The Elders resistance was starting to drive her to becoming a woman she hadn't known before. She shoved the injection in her pocket.

"I need to get out of here, but I will be back", she railed at him.

Lauren was done playing. She headed straight for Hale's office. He wasn't in but she took a seat and waited for him. He came running in and didn't notice her.

"Lauren?

"He should be on his feet by now", she said.

"Who? Hale asked.

"The Ash", said Lauren.

"Well you're the doctor so I guess I can take your word on that Lauren".

"I have the injection to reverse it".

"Lauren, no", said Hale

Lauren turned her head slowly.

"Then you'd better hurry. I have seen the Elders work much faster than this. I could so easily inject him and run the hell out of here".

"Lauren you can't run. I-We need you", said Hale

"Ohhh sounds like you're holding this up Hale".

"I'm not I just meant you are a genius that I don't want to lose", said Hale

"Hale you've already lost me. You lost me the day you wouldn't let me go when you first became the Ash", said Lauren

"You're not keeping me here for Bo are you?

"No Bo has no say in what I do. I just need a little more time Lauren".

"You talk a good game to me but I guess it's a poor game in the ears of the Elders. I'm tired of waiting", said Lauren.

Bo woke up startled. When the hell did Lauren leave? She was upset again. The doctor had snuck out and Bo didn't notice the shift in the bed. She really doesn't owe me an explanation, I just wish she would talk to me Bo thought to herself.

She got up to shower and dress. When she ran downstairs Kenzi was watching TV.

"Kenzi do you know where Lauren went?

"She said she was going to talk to Hale".

Bo looked lost.

"What's up Bo? Kenzi asked

"She's just different since she came back. I can't keep up with her or her actions", said Bo.

Kenzi laughed. "Are you saying Hotpants has more stamina than our resident succubus?

Bo blushed. "No nothing like that. She's taking all these risks with her life".

"Hello? Can you blame her Bo? Her life hasn't been hers in a long, long time. I'd be fighting too if I was in her shoes".

"Yes but I can protect her and fix all of this", said Bo.

"Looks to me like she is handling this pretty well on her own Bo. The girl has moxie", said Kenzi

"Yes but this is not the Lauren we knew before", said Bo.

"She's better Bo. You will adjust if not, someone else will", said Kenzi.

"Kenzi!

"What I'm just saying Lauren is big, badder and bolder. I am actually proud of her. She's kicking Ash and taking names", said Kenzi.

Hours had passed. Lauren was furious as she returned to the club house. Hale was getting nowhere fast with the Elders. Lauren grabbed a glass of wine. She didn't notice Bo and Kenzi coming downstairs.

"Ladies", she nodded towards them.

"Hi Lauren. How did it go with Hale? Asked Bo.

"He's still going slower than a turtle trying to catch a rabbit. Where's Dyson? Lauren asked.

"Home, I think. Why? Asked Bo.

"Maybe he will know who these Elders are that Hale is dealing with", said Lauren

"Lauren! Don't even think about it", said Bo.

"All I asked you is where is Dyson", said Lauren.

"I know what you asked. But after yesterday with the Una Mens, I'm worried about you Lauren", said Bo.

"Don't be", Lauren said with a half smile as she finished her wine and walked out the door.

"Lauren! Bo called out to her but she was already gone.

"Hale it's Bo. What's up with your negotiations with the Elders?

"Hey Bo. Well it's not going as fast as I hoped", said Hale

"Well you better speed it up. I won't wait much longer either", said Bo.

"I told Lauren I wouldn't take threats against the Ash, I am telling you the same thing Bo", said Hale.

"I'm not threatening Hale. Get it done. Bye", said Bo.

Lauren had gone back to sit with the Ash.

"You are going to wake up soon or you won't wake up at all. Stop pretending you're not better. We both know better", she said.

Lauren called Hale.

"Dr. Lewis where are you?

"You're calling me Dr. Lewis again? You must be about to crap in your pants Hale".

"Where are you?

"I am with the Ash. Well what's left of him", she mocked.

"Lauren what did you do?

"Nothing yet. We are just talking. Well I'm talking he's mostly listening", she chuckled.

"Lauren...", said Hale.

"Don't worry Hale. He's still alive...for now", said Lauren.

"Lauren you wouldn't", said Hale.

"Nah. The Doctor in me has been winning out, so far", said Lauren.

"Lauren take it easy. I'm working on it. I promise", said Hale

"You have 2 hours, Hale. I'd call you the Ash but I can't seeing the first one is still alive", said Lauren.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh don't wet the bed. I gave him two hours", Lauren said to the Ash.

Hale called Bo.

"Your girl is tripping", he said.

"Lauren?

"Yes Lauren", said Hale.

"What did she do?

"She's sitting with the Ash and it sounds like she's snapped".

"How so Hale? Asked Bo.

"She has given me two hours to get the Elders to agree to free her or she will give him a deadly injection", said Hale.

"The best I can do is go and try to talk to her Hale, but you'd better get busy", said Bo.

Bo arrived at the compound and a guard instructed her to the Ash's room. She knocked and slowly walked in.

"Lauren?

"Bo?

"Lauren what's going on?

"Nothing. Just talking to the Ash. He can wake up on his own you know. He's just milking it", said Lauren.

"Lauren, Hale called me. Are you ok? Asked Bo slowly walking to Lauren.

"I'm fine Bo", said Lauren.

"No you're not if you have resorted to this", said Bo.

"Well Hale's being a lazy ass and I'm tired of waiting on him", said Lauren.

"He's trying Lauren", said Bo

"Bullshit. He's not trying. I have seen the Elders make decisions in a matter of minutes. He's stalling", said Lauren.

"Look Lauren we need to talk", said Bo.

"We are talking Bo", she said.

"This is not you Lauren. I know it's not you", said Bo.

"Well when you've been a slave and people have controlled every part of your life, then you can advise me how to act", said Lauren.

"Lauren I am trying to help you", said Bo

"If you were trying to help me, you would have looked for me", said Lauren.

"Lauren..."

"What you wanted to talk Bo. We're talking", said Lauren.

"But Lauren I sent Dyson to look for you", insisted Bo.

"You sent Dyson", said Lauren

"You sent your ex lover whom hates my guts and I'm sure can't wait until I die so he can have you free and clear, to look for me", said Lauren shaking her head.

"Lauren he's not-"

"You can't deny this Bo. We all know it", said Lauren.

Bo shook her head. She wasn't sure what happened to Lauren to have so much anger in her. She had nothing to say about Dyson. She knew Lauren was right about him.

"Ok. I guess we have nothing else to say other than I will ask you not to kill the Ash. Let Hale do his job. Please don't do it Lauren", said Bo as she quietly left.

"What the hell did you do to Lauren? Bo asked the Morrigan.

"Pfft what did I do to her? It looks like you've done most of the damage succubus", said the Morrigan.

"Don't give me that. Lauren seems angry about something and I know it's more to it than just being a slave of the Fae", said Bo.

"I simply gave her a room and access to the Dark Fae labs" said the Morrigan.

Bo and the Morrigan started sizing each other up like boxers waiting to throw the first punch.

"I know it was more than that. What did you do? Asked Bo

"If you really want to know what happened to Lauren, why don't you just ask her?

"Because I'm asking you and you better not lie to me Evony", said Bo.

"Hmm I don't think you can handle what I could tell you Bo", said the Morrigan.

"I can handle anything just tell me", said Bo

"Your grandfather had me to kidnap Lauren for him", smirked the Morrigan.

Bo was floored "Bullshit. Trick wouldn't do that", she said.

"No? I dare you to go and ask him", said the Morrigan.

"You bet I will", said Bo.

An hour later at the Dal.

"Trick we need to talk", said Bo.

Trick walked over to Bo. He knew she must have found out.

"Bo? He asked quietly.

"Did you have the Dark Fae to kidnap Lauren?

"Well I-".

"Do not lie to me Trick", said Bo.

"Yes I did Bo", he said

"What? Why?

"I needed her help with a Fae patient", he said

"And you needed to kidnap her to do that? When Dyson was looking for her, you knew where she was?

"I couldn't tell you Bo. It's complicated", said Trick.

"Uncomplicate it", said an angry Bo.

"I can't tell you the specifics", said Trick.

"You mean you won't tell me", said Bo.

"I made a mistake Bo, but I did what was best for the patient at the time", said Trick.

"This must be one hell of a patient", said Bo.

"It is Bo. Trust me it is", said Trick.

"Trust you? You had Lauren kidnapped", screamed Bo.

"I told Evony to let her go once the patient improved", said Trick.

"Well apparently she didn't. You better be glad Lauren is still alive Trick", fired back Bo.

"I am glad Bo".

"You will tell her the truth and apologize Trick", said Bo.

"I will when this is all over. I won't go near her in the state of mind she's in".

"This is your fault Trick. There is no telling how much she suffered at the hands of the Dark Fae", said Bo.

"Who's the patient Trick?

"I can't tell you Bo, it's something really important and that's all I can tell you", said Trick.

"Fine but the next time this patient is sick, you better stay the hell away from Lauren and find another doctor", said Bo as she left angrily.

The two hours had passed and Lauren hadn't heard from Hale.

"Ok plan B" said Lauren

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Bo had enough of Trick and his lies. She went to the Dal to confront him again.

"Bo?

"Look Trick I don't have a lot of time, what exactly happened with Lauren and how did you manage to kidnap her?

"Bo sit down".

"I don't have time to waste Trick. Tell me now or I will walk out of your life and you will never see me again".

"I ran into your mother. She snapped and attacked me. To try and heal herself she fed from me. After a few days she wasn't feeling well and became deathly sick. I managed to find Lauren and had the Dark kidnap her so she wouldn't know it was me. Lauren was able to create a serum that cured Aife. Then I instructed Evony to let her go, I had no idea that she kept her, until now. Aife is in a secret hospital being watched in case she snaps again", he said.

"Did Lauren actually see mom?

"No. I injected Aife with Lauren's serum and waited a few days for it to work".

"So you had Lauren kidnapped. Basically handing her over to the Dark".

"Bo I-".

"No Trick. You could have gotten Lauren killed and didn't bother telling me that you knew where she was the whole time. She thinks none of us cared. No wonder she is so angry and ready to run from all of this", said Bo

"I thought Evony had let her go Bo!

"Trick you are not stupid. You know Evony would still have her just to stick it to me. Of course she wasn't going to let her go. You will still apologize to her and soon too. I have to go", said Bo.

Bo left and she was furious. All of this could have been avoided had Trick told her what he knew and chose to lie to her again. She tried to call Lauren but it went to her voicemail "Shit", she said.

Lauren was still with the Ash. He still hadn't woke up yet and Lauren's patience was gone.

"Ok if you won't wake up. Then I will make you wake up", she bristled.

"Hale? He whispered through the phone in the foyer.

"Well Hale how are the negotiations going? Asked Lauren

"Lauren I am meeting with the elders right now. I can't talk. I will call you when it's done".

"Where are you?

"In the main boardroom of the compound. I promise I will call you when it's done", he said.

"Fine. Bye", said Lauren.

"Ok Ash, let's go", she said.

Lauren picked him up and placed him in a wheelchair. Stuck him in his neck and they started walking down a long hall.

"This will be over by nightfall", she said.

Her phone started ringing. It was Bo again. She let it go to voicemail again.

Bo had gone home to get Kenzi they were going to the Light Fae compound. Bo had a sick feeling in her stomach since Lauren was ignoring her calls. She called Trick to meet them there.

"Dr. Lewis is invaluable but she has returned the Ash to us at risk to her own life", said Hale defending her to the Elders who were dead against setting her free.

"Dr. Lewis?

"Dr. Lewis this is highly inappropriate", screamed an Elder.

"Yes it is but it is inappropriate keeping me tied to you when I brought him back to you", Lauren said wheeling the Ash into the boadroom.

"Is he...suffering? Asked Hale.

"Oh no he's fine, for now", she said holding an injection against his throat for all of them to see.

"Lauren! Said Hale.

"My name is Dr. Lewis to you flunkies", she fired back.

"Dr. Lewis. I told you I would handle this", said Hale.

"You're taking too damn long. So I thought I would bring him here to speed the meeting along", she said.

"Lauren...what are you doing", asked Bo slowly walking in.

"Bo, Kenzi, get back", she said.

"Lauren I'm so sorry for all of this, please don't do this", said Bo.

"Get back", said Lauren.

"Anyone gets near us and this needle goes in", said Lauren.

"Lauren, you don't mean that", Bo said gently

"I do...Bo", said Lauren

"Lauren don't do this", Bo pleaded again.

"I won't if they hurry up and release me", she said.

"You were not invited here", said Hale pointing to the Morrigan.

"She's with me", Trick said walking in behind her.

"Well the gang is all here", laughed Lauren

"Look Lauren we need to talk in private", Trick said.

"Umm I am kind of busy at the moment Trick, a private talk will have to wait", said Lauren.

"Ohh Fitzpatrick don't be so shy with the human. Trick was behind your kidnapping Dr.", said the Morrigan.

"What? Asked Lauren.

"Bo...did...you know? Asked Lauren.

"Of course not Lauren and believe me I am not at all happy about it", said Bo.

The room fell silent. Lauren was playing the events over in her head. Bo was slowly easing her way towards Lauren. Hale and the Elders could do nothing but look on as the new turn of events sunk in. The Blood King had a Light Fae Dr., kidnapped. This was huge news.

"Lauren. Lauren don't do this. Let me take you home", Bo said softly.

Lauren stood even more defiant. She would never be able to trust Trick again. Because of him she lost months of her life when she could have been out there trying to live a somewhat free life.

"Trick I know you never cared much for me being a human but you sure used the Dr in me to treat this patient whomever it is. Slowly turning her head towards him "The least you could do is tell me who this patient is", she said.

"Lauren. I will tell you in private", said Trick.

"I will be there when you do Trick", said Bo.

"In the mean time about _this_ Ash", said Lauren inching the syringe closer to his neck.

"Lauren. Please", said Bo.

"Lauren I need you to calm down. This can all be resolved peacefully", said Hale.

"Peacefully? All you people know is underhanded tricks, literally. I have spent years of my life treating the Light Fae and this bastard turned me over to the Dark Fae", snapped Lauren.

"Sorry Hale, there is nothing peaceful about this", she said inching the syringe even closer to the Ash's neck.

"Wake up you bastard. I know you feel better and likely have heard all of this", said Lauren.

"Lauren he is out of it. He can't hear you nor us", said Bo.

"Yes he can Bo, he's merely sleeping", said Lauren.

Hale and the Elders started bickering back and forth. Trick hung his head and the Morrigan was trying not to laugh at all of this.

"Lauren. Please step away from the Ash", said Hale.

"So you can do what Hale? None of you know anything about treating a patient. I have done it all. I am shocked you never asked me to wipe your butt", said Lauren.

"Dr. Lewis if you don't move away from him, we will take swift actions", said one of the Elders.

"No. You will not touch Lauren. She has a right to freedom and to be pissed off", said Bo jumping in front of her.

"Succubus. This does not concern you", said the same Elder.

"If it involves Lauren it does", Bo fired back.

Now the entire room started arguing again.

"Dr. Lewis?

Lauren and Hale's voices were at full throat. She didn't even hear her name being called.

"Dr. Lewis?

The Ash was finally awake and calling out to the good Dr.

Lauren was shocked as was the rest of the group.

"Holy shitballs, he's awake", said Kenzi

"I knew it worked", Lauren whispered to herself.

"Dr. Lewis will be released immediately", said the Ash.

"As for Evony. Tsk. You should have kept your mouth shut all the times you visited my room. I heard you yelling at your doctors when they failed to reverse my coma. Your life or days as Dark Fae leader are numbered", said the Ash.

"I'm not afraid of your coma ass", said the Morrigan.

"You should be", said an Elder.

"Dr. Lewis sat with me to monitor my progress. She is the reason I am back here and taking control again as Light Fae leader. She is now released. You may go doctor", said the Ash.

"Well it's what you should have done long ago. I haven't forgotten about Nadia", Lauren snapped at the Ash.

"Go. Dr", he said.

Lauren stood stunned. All of her years serving the Light Fae were finally over. She had longed for this day for so long, she didn't know how to act. The stress of the last few weeks had finally taken their toll. She collapsed.

"Lauren! Lauren are you ok? Bo asked rushing to her side.

The doctor was passed out.

Bo took Lauren in her arms as she stood up. Her eyes flashed blue. She turned to the others. "Lauren is off limits. If any of you come after her, you will deeply regret it. Please get the door Kenzi", she said.

"Lets go Bobo", said Kenzi.

Before they walked out Bo turned around.

"Trick. We will see you soon", she said angrily.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Bo raised the top on the Camaro. She got some blankets and pillows out of the trunk and laid Lauren in the back seat. She drove home slowly.

"Bobo I know the Camaro can go faster than this", said Kenzi.

"I know Kenzi. I'm trying to go slow so Lauren doesn't fall to the floor", said Bo.

"Can you imagine her state of mind when she wakes up? Hotpants is free of the Fae", said Kenzi.

"She will be very excited", said Bo

Kenzi noticed Bo's facial expression turned dull.

"Bo?

"I'm ok. Just worried about Lauren. She seemed so angry today. I have never seen her act like that", said Bo.

"Bo I would have been angry too, they kidnapped her and behind your back. I'm surprised you're not ripping heads off", said Kenzi.

"Oh believe me. This will not go away so easily", said Bo.

"Trick? Asked Kenzi.

"We will go and see him in a day or two. I need to take care of Lauren first. Make sure she's rested, fed and feels like she can trust..Again", said Bo.

"Trust you? Asked Kenzi.

"I don't know Kenzi. I don't think she does", said Bo.

"Bo!

"No Kenzi. I think she's mad that I didn't come looking for her", said Bo.

"Ohhhhh...well", Said Kenzi

"Yes exactly. No matter what the status of our relationship is, I think she's mad at me. A lot", said Bo.

"Maybe she's not, you won't know unless you ask her. Directly. You two have never been known to put it all out there", said Kenzi.

"That's true", said Bo drifting off.

They had arrived home.

"Kenzi grab the door again please", said Bo.

"Come on Lauren. We're home", Bo whispered picking her up in her arms.

Bo carried her to the bedroom. She grabbed a warm face towel and placed it on Lauren's forehead while she ran a bath for her. Ten minutes had passed before Lauren started to stir.

"Lauren? Lauren you're safe. We're at the crack shack", Bo said softly.

"Wha...what Happened? Lauren asked.

"Well Dr. you collapsed after the Ash granted you freedom. All of your hard work paid off in a big way", smiled Bo.

"Now if you will allow me. I have hot a bubble bath waiting for you", said Bo.

"That sounds nice", Lauren said quietly getting up.

"Easy Dr.", said Bo.

"Is he ok? Lauren asked.

"Yes. He's fine. He was about to put the smack down on the Morrigan when we left", said Bo.

"The Morrigan", Lauren said rubbing her chin.

"Lauren. It will be ok. You're free", Bo assured her rubbing her hand lightly on Lauren's arm.

"Now get in this tub woman. The bubbles won't last much longer", laughed Bo.

Lauren smiled warmly and climbed in. Bo looked at her wishing she would ask her to join her but she knew Lauren needed and deserved it. She went and got her a glass of wine to sip while she bathed.

Lauren took the wine and asked Bo to stay. Bo still wanted to join her but decided to give her a shoulder massage and washed her hair. Lauren was completely relaxed by now. She headed towards Bo's bed.

"No, no Dr. You need to eat something", said Bo.

Kenzi had ordered Italian for the group.

"What no Pizza? Laughed Lauren

"Not tonight Hotpants", Kenzi smiled.

Bo fed Lauren and wiped her mouth when it was needed. Lauren was stuffed and really ready for bed now and headed to bed. Bo followed her making sure she was comfortable. Once Lauren was tucked in, Bo started to walk away.

"Bo?

"Yeah?

"Will you cuddle with me until I fall asleep? Lauren asked.

Bo smiled wide "Of course".

Bo snuggled as close to Lauren as she could get. The doctor quickly fell asleep. Bo wanted to change clothes but the doctor felt so good, she didn't want to disturb the moment. She kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Dr", she said.

The next morning Lauren turned over and Bo was gone. She sat up in the bed trying to wake up. She heard someone coming up the stairs and saw Bo with a tray.

"Breakfast in bed Dr", she smiled.

"Well at least you didn't drop it", Lauren laughed remembering the one time she tried to surprise Bo with breakfast in bed.

Once Lauren was done eating. Bo asked "What do you want to do on your first official day of freedom doctor?

Lauren pushed back against the bed. For once she had no place to be. No dog collar. Nobody to answer to. Nobody to belittle the human doctor.

"Go for a drive and a picnic for...two? Lauren asked.

"Well I should be asking if you feel like driving. I don't actually have a car", Lauren said.

"Well of course Dr. I would love to go for a long drive and have a picnic with you", smiled Bo.

"If you get the wine, I will go and get the food", said Lauren.

"Of course", said Bo

Lauren borrowed Bo's car but didn't tell her exactly where she was going. She returned an hour later. Bo had showered and gotten the wine.

"Have fun you two", Kenzi yelled as they left for the day.

Bo found long winding roads so they could enjoy the view. Lauren kept taking deep breaths. Nature was a beautiful smell. Clear blue skies and warm weather made it all better.

They found a park and pulled in. Lauren wanted to walk until they found a good spot to settle in.

Bo spread the blanket out. Took the basket from Lauren and set it down. She helped Lauren to sit and set down handing the wine and glasses to Lauren.

"Soooooo what are we having Dr? Bo smiled.

Lauren opened the basket and revealed Lobster.

"Wow! You remembered", Bo smiled.

"Wait what about butter? Bo perked up.

"Got it and it's warm too", Lauren smiled.

After an hour: "I"m stuffed", Bo laughed.

"Thank you doctor that was very sweet of you", said Bo rolling onto her back.

"You're welcome", Lauren smiled.

Lauren packed up the picnic basket and joined Bo on the blanket.

They laid on their backs staring at the sky.

"Lauren...".

"Bo I know. We have a lot to talk about", Lauren said.

Bo rolled onto her elbow to face Lauren.

"Are you ok Lauren?

"I'm fine", she said.

"Look Lauren you just went through an awful lot. I just want to make sure, you're ok. Really ok", said Bo.

"Yes I did go through a lot but really I will be Ok Bo, it will just take some time for me to come back down from all of that", Lauren said.

"Ooook"said Bo rolling over on her back.

"Bo...".

"We don't have to talk right now if you don't want to Lauren, it's your day", Bo said.

"But we need to Bo otherwise the rest of our time here will feel awkward", Lauren said.

Bo sat up. "OK Let's talk", she said.

Lauren sat up and reached for Bo's hands and they were cold and shaky.

"Bo?

"I'm ok Lauren", she said.

"Do you want to go first? Lauren asked.

"No you can go first", said Bo.

"Bo I-", said Lauren as she drifted off.

"I know there's a lot to talk about", said Bo.

"Bo you have to know I lied about not loving you in Taft's office", Lauren said looking deeply at Bo.

"I didn't know it at the time. You were very convincing Lauren", Bo said.

"He was a bastard Bo. I had to protect you from him at all costs. He wanted me to take away Dyson's Fae powers but I tricked him. I couldn't do that to Dyson", Lauren said looking off.

"Lauren I understand he had you right where he wanted you and the brilliant doctor that you are, you outsmarted him. Dyson owes you a lot and so do I", said Bo.

"Bo..".

"It's ok Lauren. Really. I understand", said Bo.

Bo sat up. "Maybe if I had gone looking for you, Trick and the Morrigan wouldn't have been able to conspire against you", Bo said.

"Bo...I wish you had come looking for me. But we aren't exactly a couple so you weren't obliged to do so", said Lauren.

"We're still...friends Lauren, that was reason enough", said Bo.

"Yes...yes we are", said Lauren.

"I know you Bo. If you had a lead, I have no doubt you wouldn't have knocked down any door to get to me", said Lauren.

"I would have smashed some heads and doors", said Bo.

"And we still need to talk to Trick", said Bo

"But this is your day so we don't have to do that today", smiled Bo.

"Bo you know there's one more thing that goes with your Lobster", said Lauern trying not to smile.

"Oh? Asked Bo.

"Turn over", said Lauren.

"Lauren...", said Bo shyly.

"Just turn over", Lauren said.

Bo turned over and felt Lauren's hands start to run up and down her back.

"Lauren?

"You said Lobster and a back rub", Lauren smiled.

"That I did! Said Bo smiling at the softness of Lauren's hands.

She massaged Bo for over an hour until they fell asleep on the blanket.

Bo woke up first and found Lauren snuggled up closely to her. The doctor looked so beautiful that she lit up the darkening sky.

"Lauren", Bo whispered quietly.

"Hmmmm?

"It's getting late sweetie, we should go", said Bo.

Lauren rolled over wiping her eyes. They grabbed the blanket, wine, glasses and packed up the car. They took off after 15 minutes headed back towards the club house. Kenzi was passed out on the couch when they came in. The cleaned up the kitchen and headed to Bo's bedroom.

"Did you want to watch a movie Lauren? I can wake Kenzi and tell her to go to bed", said Bo.

"No no, don't disturb her, she looks so peaceful", Lauren said.

They both showered and prepared for bed. Bo was the last in bed. Lauren was half sleep when Bo climbed into the bed, when she stirred Bo felt bad.

"I'm sorry Lauren", she said softly.

"Shut up and kiss me succubus" , Lauren smiled.

"Lauren we don't have to-

"Look at the clock Bo, it's not midnight yet, this is still my day. Now kiss me", said Lauren.

Bo kissed Lauren softly until the doctor deepened the kiss. It had been months since they made love. Bo had sex since then but with Lauren it was always making love.

Lauren flipped Bo over tracing her neck with kisses. The succubus raised her arms above her head allowing the doctor full access to her increasing hot body. Lauren rose up and kissed Bo again. From there she started licking Bo's body down the center stopping to suck each nipple as she flicked the other with her finger. Bo started moaning loudly once Lauren kissed her belly button. She slid her hand down and found Bo was severely wet and the taste was going to be delicious to the Doctor who replaced her hand with her mouth. Bo reached down and grabbed Lauren's hair. With each thrust of Lauren's tongue Bo moaned louder. Lauren grabbed Bo's legs and placed them over her back as she penetrated deeper. The succubus could do nothing but hold on. After 20 minutes they had changed positions and Bo returned all favors.

The next morning Lauren was first out of bed and had made Bo breakfast in bed. Bo wasn't awake yet. Lauren rubbed her lips with whipped cream and she finally woke up.

"I'm sorry you do like whip cream...on your waffles right? Lauren smiled.

"Just for future reference I like whip cream on just about ..she traced Lauren's body with her eyes...everything", She smiled.

They went on to enjoy their breakfast. Today was the day they were going to talk to Trick.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Bo and Lauren stood outside the Dal. Things were about to get heated and ugly. Taking deep breaths and Laurens hand, Bo took the lead.

It wasn't open for business yet so they greeted Trick and went down into his lair.

"Bo-"

"No Trick. You will talk to Lauren first", she said.

"Ok" he said.

"Lauren will you have a seat please? he asked.

"For the time being I will stand", she said.

"Ok I will get right to it", he said.

"Lauren I'm sorry I had you kidnapped so you could treat someone close to me. This patient is close to Bo too. The patient is Aife", Trick said.

"What? Lauren asked.

"Yes Aife. She attacked me the last time I saw her. She fed from me and became ill in a matter of days. You were the only doctor that I knew for sure that would quickly find out what was wrong with her and you did", he said.

"Go on", said Lauren bristling.

"I had to get the Dark Fae involved because I wanted to keep this under wraps and now it's all out in the open. I just wanted my daughter to be better", he said.

"Where is she now?

"Ever the doctor", Bo smiiled towards Lauren.

"She's in a facility being monitored in case she snaps. She is doing much better. The doctors tell me her vitals are stable but I'm having her mental state monitored", he said.

"Why did you have to kidnap me Trick? Lauren asked.

"You were gone, I thought if I asked you, you wouldn't come back or help".

"First of all, Trick, I'm a doctor. Second of all this is Bo's mother, of course I would have helped. You didn't need to subject me to the Dark Fae bullshit. They treated me like crap. Had it not been for access to their labs, I wouldn't have been able to save and rescue the Ash and myself. Do you see? The Doctor in me won out. I helped my captor. So of course I would have helped Aife without all of the drama you had me dragged through", Lauren said.

"Lauren I'm sorry", said Trick.

"I don't think you're sorry Trick. I think you're sorry because Evony ratted you out", snapped Lauren.

Lauren turned to Bo "Are you ok?

Bo looked startled. "I am as long as you are Lauren".

"I'm ready to go when you are", said Lauren

"Do you see what you've done Trick? She can't stand to be in your presence", Bo said.

"I'm sorry ladies, I really am", said Trick.

"I don't know if I will ever even come close to trusting you again Trick. Bo I will wait upstairs for you", said Lauren smiling towards Bo.

"Ok. Grab a shot if you need one. It's on the house", Bo smiled back.

"Lauren-

"Bye Trick", Lauren replied over her shoulder.

"Ok Trick. You really crossed the line and you will tell me where mom is so Lauren can look into her treatment and you won't interfere at all. Do you understand?

"But Bo-

"No it's this or we will both be done with you Trick. I trust Lauren with this. I'm not sure I trust you right now", said Bo.

"Ok I will give you the infomation and alert them that Dr. Lewis will be calling", said Trick.

"Well hurry up and write it down, Lauren is waiting", said Bo.

"Bo you don't have to be so cold", said Trick.

"You didn't care that Lauren was cold when the Dark Fae was mistreating her or the nights she sat up scared for her life. All you had to do was tell me where she was and I would have gone and gotten her. I know Lauren would have treated Mom without hesitation", said Bo.

Trick handed Bo the hospital infomation and bid her goodbye.

When Bo made it upstairs Lauren was two shots deep.

"You ready to go sweetie? Bo asked.

"Yes. Let's go", said Lauren.

When they reached the Camaro they were silent as they both stared at the Dal.

Bo leaned over looking Lauren in the eyes.

"Lauren I love you and I am so proud of you. You never have to see him or any of the Fae again if you choose not to", said Bo.

Lauren took her hand and touched Bo's chin gently.

"Bo. You're Fae. I want to see you for the rest of my life", she smiled as she leaned to kiss Bo.

"Mmmmmm. Then doctor let's get this life started", Bo smiled pulling out of the parking lot.


End file.
